


Dogs Dream

by HaveMyWeedCookies



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Protective Avengers, Wade and Logan friendship, cat!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveMyWeedCookies/pseuds/HaveMyWeedCookies
Summary: Your classical romance of the star-crossed lovers but with dogs. Meet Wade, Logan’s mangy mutt who fell in love with the beauty that was Peter, the bright-eyed little Cocker Spaniel who belonged to the protective Avengers.Heavily inspired by Lady and the Tramp and 101 Dalmatians.





	Dogs Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Peter was a Cocker Spaniel like Lady. Wade was a mixed breed.
> 
> Edited: Check out this lovely art which Coyotesskulls drew for this fic <3 http://coyotesskulls.tumblr.com/post/173463747357/dogs-dream-fanart

‘Bored. Boooorred,’ thought Wade. If boredom could kill, Wade sure would be a dead dog like million times already. He had been sitting beside the broken window of his apartment and watching the other humans walking their dogs to the park for hours now while counting time when his irresponsible human would wake up to do his job. Their residence, despite being a meager moldy apartment that smelled like alcohol, dog piss, and sweat, was actually very close to the park. It was ironic that Wade could count the time when Logan was actually allowed him to the park. He was being a lazy ass and it wasn’t right.

“Hey! Don’t you think we can go to the park and have some fun instead of lying around in the room like a sad dog and a sad mutant?” Wade asked his buddy who was taking a nap on the couch, an empty bottle still clutching in his hand. He might look like he was dead but Wade knew better that Logan was a light sleeper. Every man of old age was, especially those whose age was over a hundred years like Wade’s man.

“Shut up, bub. Or I’ll kill you dead,” Wolverine mumbled a threat but still didn’t open his eyes. The way his ‘owner’ behaved made Wade really wonder who was the actual dog in the room. Of course, from a physiological perspective, it would be Wade although he doubted that people would scream in delight when seeing him or his doggo mangy form. Wade knew that he wasn’t a good-looking dog, especially not after what that dogshit Francis had done to him. Wade might be a mixed breed but he used to have a pride in his strong physique, sharp fangs and his brown short hair that he used to keep it well groomed. If he was allowed to brag, Wade would say that he was the most charming stray you could ever find in dirty alleys. He was quite happy back then too, patrolling his areas and winning the prize of garbage leftovers. 

Good old days. Wade reminisced. 

Then, out of sudden, his world took a drastic change in a not-very-good-kind way. He got captured but instead of being put down, he was taken to the secret lab just to have evil scientists experimented on him. 

“Let us have some fun practices on this dirty mongrel before our human patients arrive,” Francis said to his scientist team. Wade knew that they would treat human lives not less than they would treat Wade. Like a piece of shit. When Francis’s eyes met Wade, he made sure that the asshole saw all Wade’s sharp fangs. Did the asshole think that Wade’s life was just a plaything to kill time? Wade would show him.

So, Wade didn’t die in the experiment. He gained the healing ability in exchange for his beautiful fur. He was now a hairless ugly motherfucker, whose skin wrinkled, scarred and in an eternally itchy state of inflammation. His chance of revenge came later when the lab was attacked by the hero group called the X-Men. Wade was released from his jail by one of the X kids. They looked so broken when seeing his deformed body but all Wade did ever care was that he was going to have his revenge. So, he ran away from the kids to find his bitch Francesca. Francis was busying fighting with one of the heroes. The man was hairy, angry and had long sharp claws. The sturdy man’s brutality was to be admired. He fought like an animal. That's the highest compliment Wade could give to any human.

Francis didn’t acknowledge Wade’s presence, too distracted defending himself against the hairy dude which was a sweet opportunity Wade was looking for, and Francis did have a stupid look on his face when he didn’t see Wade was coming for him until the survival dog buried his fangs deep on his human neck, savagely tearing it apart with his strong bite. In his last breath, Francis did manage to stab Wade’s torso with one of his swords. Wade didn’t even care because the bitch’s dying face was priceless.

“What the fuck?!” The hairy guy yelled, his composure finally regained from the shock. 

Wade remembered Logan’s face like it happened just yesterday. How livid he was when learned that his DNA was again abused in Francis’s super-soldier programme and Wade was the only one out of many experiment victims, who was still alive. Again Wade didn’t care those small details that the X-Men’s baldy leader was telling to his horrified teammates. He was scratching his ears and yawning when Logan asked the professor something that would change both of their lives forever.

 

 

It was the guilt that Logan decided to keep Wade around. Charles wholeheartedly agreed and Wade was brought to the X-Men Mansion. They anticipated that it wouldn’t be easy for Wade as Charles warned that Wade never had a home before. At first, everyone had tried to be patient with the stray but fuck that the mutt was obnoxious and Logan suspected that Wade was intentionally being an asshole. He knew that the dog was smart. He was so fucking smart that Logan swore that dog understood every single word everyone said but fucking chose to ignore and be as obnoxious as possible as if he was testing the human’s sanity. After the fifty times of sabotaging Charles’s immaculate lawn, the tenth times of sneaking into the girls’ rooms and stealing their underwear, the tenth times of humping Colossus’s legs, and the one time pissing on Magneto’s helmet (when Erik visited his old friend), Charles had to call Logan to his office and ask him to kindly resettle Wade somewhere else.

“Wade still can visit, my friend. But I’m afraid that he cannot stay in the Mansion until he learns to behave,” Charles apologized to Logan. The Professor looked genuinely sorry. Logan wasn’t pleased but he couldn’t be mad at Chuck, not after seeing a number of complaint papers lying on his desk. 

So, Logan and Wade moved out. The Wolverine found them a very cheap apartment that only low-life people would live but that was the idea. Provided that Wade refused to be ‘a good boy’ in any circumstances, this might be the only place that they wouldn’t be kicking out ‘cause no one could give a shit about the murderous looking man and his ugly hairless dog in a red sweater and beanies (yeah, some sweet girls in the Mansion knitted them for Wade. They were comfy. Wade was very possessive of them.) 

To be frank, Wade was surprised that Logan chose to stick with him. It would be easier for Wolverine to leave Wade somewhere on the streets and go back to his mutant friends. The mutant could have been sleeping in his queen-sized bed in the luxurious mansion now but he chose the dog he barely knew. His dog’s brain couldn’t understand this -- but perhaps, this might be the difference between the hero and the rest. Maybe the hero stayed with animals they picked up? Wade wondered while scrutinizing Logan’s sleepy face. Of course, Logan was far from a perfect owner. In fact, in any normal circumstance, the Wolverine would be charged with animal negligence for how he’d treated Wade. I mean, who fed a dog a beer and Mexican food? Logan was always growling at Wade whenever he wanted to go outside. He had threatened him more than one time to neuter him if Wade fucked thing up, even he knew that it would grow back. Wade still refused to think of Logan as his owner. He was still annoyed with the leash and the collar he was forced to put on so he could go outside (he felt better when Logan was equally unhappy about this regulation because if Wade demanded to go outside, it meant Logan had to sacrifice his nap and chaperone him.) But Wade had learned to enjoy Mexican food. He was quickly getting used to the smell of alcohol from Logan’s breaths when the man was growling at him. And there was the time that they managed to find the little peace in their unlikely friendship which Logan would be drinking his beer and Wade would be munching his dog treats (supplied by Charles) while both watching something stupid on the TV together on the couch. 

Yeah, Wade never wanted a human in his life but Logan came closest to what he ever wanted for a human companion.

 

 

Yeah, Logan was a funny hairy man but living with him could be a boring experience sometimes because all this man ever did was drinking and snoring in front of a TV like a sad middle-aged bachelor. 

“You couldn’t be serious right? You are a hero, Wolvie! You cannot just sit there, hibernating like a bear and fighting bad guys only when the world is going to end. We could be a crime-fighting duo, you and I—“

“Shut up,” Logan barked at him as if this could turn Wade off. Wade walked to his side and started smacking his paws on Logan’s face.

“What the fuck, Wade!?” Logan finally opened his eyes and glowered at Wade.

“Come on, I know you understand me, Wolvie! You hairy animalistic ass is spiritually connected to me kind more than those hairless cousin species of the ape. You know what I want!” cried Wade.

Logan snorted.

“Fine. I’ll spell it out for you. You might be a hermit but I’m a red-blooded dog with two balls intact. I need to see something besides your hairy ass, you know? Something beautiful that I can hump would be nice, actually. All I want to say is that we should go outside, like right now. It would be fun. At least, for me anyway.” 

Logan was still glaring at the annoying dog that interrupted his rest, tempting to murder him and go back to sleep. But Wade was enthusiastic, all tail wagging as he kept looking at Logan expectedly, and it did something to Logan’s cold heart. Wade was an ungrateful little shit and was far far from good dogs but the dog’s hopeful expression was too genuine to be faked. Grumpily, Logan got up from his couch.

“So, where is the leash?” He asked curtly. Wade gave a happy yip and quickly went to fetch his leash like a little puppy and not just a seasoned dog who couldn’t die. Logan chuckled to himself. ‘Tough dog, my ass.’

 

 

Wade was getting used to walking on the leash. The first time that he experienced having something pulling his throat was the worst. With many practices to find their rhythm for walking together later, Logan could now walk Wade without cursing every minute when Wade turned to bite him or try to run away. 

Today weather wasn’t bad. It was sunny and breezy, perfect for dog walking according to Wade because Logan couldn’t give a single fuck. But the Wolverine could appreciate that it wasn’t overcrowded at this time. There are a few people and dogs relaxing on the green grass. Wade straightened his back, trying to look big and badass in hope that he would be walking pass any female dogs who he could charm. 

He knew that he wasn’t pretty but he still had his handsome bod. In every way, he was still a perfect mate. And he knew that some females would be interested in him if he had a chance to prove to them his worthiness. Dogs didn’t judge dogs from appearances but sadly their owners did. And Wade hated to admit that their thoughts of his look started to get to him too. Many would take their dogs to somewhere else as soon as they saw Wade, too afraid that their pure breeds would be tarnished by the mutt’s mere presence. Some owners were even vocal about how hideous Wade was. Unfortunately, they did that to Logan’s face and were sent bleeding to the ground almost immediately. 

That was one of the moments that Wade decided Wolvie was the most awesome human on the planet. 

But after Logan had punched people several times in the park, not many people dared to approach them anymore. But Wade didn’t know that today would be different.

“Logan?” A foreign voice called out Wolvie’s name. Both of them turned to the blonde man who was jogging toward him and damn he was a beefcake. If he were a man, Wade knew he would be drooling over this man who was no doubts the Homo sapiens’ perfect specimen. 

“Hey, bub.” Logan greeted, looking nonchalant. But the familiarity baffled Wade. Did Wolvie know this handsome beefcake? How could he keep this secret from Wade? Wade was offended by his lack of trust. Anyway, they couldn't be wasting time with this meaningless human chitchat, Wade wanted to walk. Wade voiced this thought to Logan through a loud barking. Logan silenced him with his glare.

“At first, I thought it wasn’t you. Never knew you have a dog,” the man said then turned to Wade, slowly kneeling down in front of him and offering his hand for Wade to sniff. He was perhaps the first human in the park that wasn’t scared of Wade. “Hey, little one. I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Steve Rogers,” greeted Steve with a warm smile. Wade was instantly smitten, forgotten that he hated when someone baby-talked to him. How could he be mad at Steve’s pretty face? Wade was practically frozen by his beauty and friendliness. 

Steve was looking a little concerned by Wade’s unresponsiveness as the dog continued to standing still like a statue. Hesitantly Steve got up to his feet.

“Is he alright?”

“Pay him no mind. He is a wierdo of a dog. His name is Wade by the way.” 

“Hey!” Wade let out an offensive cry, snapping himself from his daydreaming. 

“So why did you call me?” asked Logan, still ignoring Wade.

“There is nothing. I just saw you. It has been a long time since your last visit to the tower,” said Steve. Logan grunted. Sometimes, the X-Men had to cooperate with the Avengers but it wasn't like they were always on a good term with each other. Both were the big players in the hero community and like people often said If two men ride on a horse, one must ride behind. This unavoidable rivalry was the reason why the mutants and the heroes opted to coexist by staying away from the other's business. But like Charles couldn't stop making friends to anything that moved Logan guessed the Captain of the Avengers couldn't stop being nice either. Why Logan was always running to these people?

“But I see you’re doing well. With your dog,” Steve gave Logan a faint smile, clearly, he was used to the mutant’s grumpiness. “You know, I think this is a coincidence because I appear to be in the park with Peter today as well."

“Who the hell is Peter?” Logan’s eyebrows knitted together.

Almost immediately after Logan’s question, they heard the sound of little feet approaching. Steve immediately brightened as the small form jumped out of the bushes and toward their group and into Steve’s embrace. 

“Who is the good boy, yes you are! Good job, Peter,” Steve complimented the smaller form of a brown Cocker Spaniel who proudly placed a wooden stick in his hand. With a happy yelp, the dog was wriggling himself out of Steve’s hug and sit on the ground, looking ready for another round of go fetch. Steve was patting the dog's head gently, as he told him, “Peter. We have a company.”

“Oh, sorry. I was so excited that I didn’t see anything besides you and the stick!” Peter licked Steve’s hand affectionately before turning to greet Steve’s friends. Cheerfully he said, “Hi, I’m Peter!”

Logan nodded approvingly at the dog’s polite little barks. This one was indeed a beautiful, well-mannered dog. “Wade, do you have anything to say to him? Wade –Wade?”

Wade was dead. 

Also, he was drooling like a rabid dog. Because the dog in front of him was an angel. If the angel was a dog anyway. Look at his big brown eyes, adorable little snout and his brown hair that would undeniably be soft and fluffy. Wade was in love.

“I…” Wade whispered. Peter’s ears were perking up in trying to catch the other dog’s soft word. Curiously, Peter took a step to sit closer to him in front of him, head tilting with curiosity.

“I want to have your pups. Lots of your puppies,” finished Wade with his dreamy eyes. Peter yelped and ran back to hide behind Steve’s legs while blushing furiously (of course the humans couldn’t see beneath his fur.) 

“What happened, Peter?” asked Steve, immediately concerned. Wade just gave a soft barking. He wasn’t threatening, was he? And Peter was never afraid of other dogs before. With a glance at his dog who was still drooling like he saw the little brown Spaniel a treat, Logan sighed. He just knew what kinds of intentions his bastard of a dog had toward the poor little Spaniel. Steve, on the other hand, was still confused. Taking a pity on the clueless man, Logan explained,

“It’s nothing, bub. My dog just wants to fuck your dog.” 

 

 

Peter might be a grown-up dog but he was still young. And a month ago, Peter was still considered a puppy and this might be the first time Peter experienced being courted. It was so abrupt that the brown Cocker Spaniel had no ideas what to do but to shyly hide behind his guardian’s legs. Steve was no better. He too, now, joined the blushing club with Peter. Their goodbye was very awkward.

Wade didn’t stop whimpering and whining how deep he’d fallen in love with Peter. He was insisting go to the park every day to meet Peter even Logan’s death threat couldn’t stop Wade from scratching the door like a mad dog.

They met again the next day. Everyone expected Peter to run away from Wade but to every human and dog’s surprise, Peter calmly walked toward Wade and scrutinized him with his large brown eyes. Seeing that Peter and Wade might be getting along Steve was confident enough to leave them to the grass while he and Logan went to find a bench to sit and talk like humans liked to do.

“Hello, baby boy,” cheerfully greeted Wade after seeing his hairy walker go.

“You know that I cannot get pregnant, right? I cannot give you a puppy,” Peter said, blushing slightly at the mention of a pup.

“Eh?”

Peter huffed and in his seriousness he explained, “Yesterday you asked me for my pups. I think you’ve mistaken me for a female.”

“Oh,” Wade said. Then, he laughed. Peter’s eyes narrowed at Wade’s rude response and started walking away from him. Realizing his mistake, Wade was hurriedly jogging to catch up with Peter 

“Wait, baby boy. Listen--” 

“No. We’re finished.” Peter started running.

“No, we’re not!” Wade shouted and increased his speed and damn that for a small dog he was fast. 

“They’re getting along well,” Steve said to Logan who just sighed at Steve’s blissful unawareness.

Wade was pleasantly surprised at Peter’s speed as they were running around the park. He believed that Peter was secretly enjoying their race too. There was a moment when Wade thought he could jump and catch Peter.

“Game over, sweetheart!” Wade yelled. Peter just smirked

“Not so fast!” He shouted back and Wade was gaping like a fish out of water when Peter started to skillfully climb the tree.

“Okay, you will win this time.”

“I will win every time. This is my special ability, Mr. Stark says I'm the best.” Peter boasted from the tree, lightly panting from their race.

“You’re like a spider. Spidey-dog!” Wade said in awe. Peter blushed at the compliment.

Wade sit beneath the tree. “But it means you cannot escape my explanation too.” Realization dawned on Peter. Humiliated and angry, the little Spaniel turned his face away from Wade.

“I didn’t laugh at you, baby boy but damn you were cute when being serious. I knew you are a boy but it doesn’t matter.” Peter was still pretending to not listen to Wade but Wade could see his ears were twitching. Wade continued, “It doesn’t matter because I knew that I want to be with you till my eyes turning blind. We can adopt a pup later. Like we adopted our humans. It’s called a family of choice.”

When Wade finished, Peter was already on the ground. When their noses touched for the first time, Wade never felt more alive.

 

 

“No, I’m not going to be your matchmaker, bub. You think I have that much time?” Wade gave Logan a look. “Fine. I have the time but I’ll not be marching to the Avengers tower and ask Tony fucking Stark so you can fucking marry your dog.”

They were having the same conversation for a few days now since the day Wade and Peter walking to their men and Wade told Logan that they wanted to mate properly. Wade was persistent that Logan translated his message to Steve. Blessed Steve’s heart that he’d seen too many weird things to the point that a man talking to his dog couldn’t surprise him anymore. 

“Well, Wade. Thank you for wanting to do this properly. But I cannot give you a permission to wed Peter. He isn’t my dog.” Peter whimpered at his word. The dog looked heartbroken like Steve'd just disowned him which forced the Captain to immediately get to the ground and comfort him. “Not like that, Pete. You know I love you like my son. But we need to talk to Tony. He is your first papa, right?” Peter’s eyes brightened instantly at the mention of his billionaire who adopted him to his Avengers family.

“How about you bring Wade to the Tower to talk about this, Logan?” Steve offered.

Logan thought this was getting ridiculous. He would definitely look ridiculous for showing up at the Avengers for this petty reason. And Stark was annoying. Logan didn’t want to deal with this man’s shit. So, Logan didn’t bring Wade to the Tower. Wade was howling pathetically and trashing their house. Logan punished him by not letting him outside. Wade had behaved like a spoiled dog and this was the time for him to learn how to play nice.

By the time, the punishment was over, Steve and Peter were no longer visiting the park. Wade didn’t lash out in anger. All he ever did was curling in his dog bed and refusing to eat.

Logan knew he just fucked thing up big time. Wade wasn’t a quiet dog. Logan didn’t know he’d miss Wade’s lousy noises but he did.

One night, Logan placed a bowl of peanut butter in front of Wade and said quietly, “We’re going to the tower tomorrow. Even Stark protests, we will kidnap Peter and cross the border to Canada.”

The next morning the bowl was empty. His apology was accepted.

 

 

At the very same time, the Avengers weren’t sure about Peter’s love interest either.

“Steve, I trusted you to take Peter outside and let him have fun not just to get himself another suitor!” Tony accused Steve. 

“I think this one might be a real deal. Peter is clearly smitten,” Clint pointed out the obvious at Peter who had been looking outside at the window for days, waiting for any sight of Wade.

“He is just a baby. He deserves freedom and carefree life not a commitment at a young age,” Tony protested.

“You’re being anthropomorphic, Tony,” Bruce said.

“How do we know we can trust this dog? Remember, Harry the Doberman that the Green Goblin used to lure Peter into his trap?” Natasha asked. She too was very protective of their little sweetheart who can be too naïve sometimes.

“Guys. Wade is Logan’s dog. Give Peter a credit. He knows what he’s doing. He is a grown dog.” Steve rolled his eyes at his teammates. 

“No. Once a puppy remains a puppy," Tony said stubbornly. 

“What are you people arguing about, may if I join your banter?” Thor interrupted cheerfully. The Thunder god just had a quick visit to the fridge and the evidence, the crumbs and cream were all over his face. The others gave him the deadpan look before returning to their argument.

 

 

The black cat was slowly approaching Peter who hadn’t left his spot on the window. The cat stopped beside the dog, leisurely licking his paws like there was nothing important in the world. “Isn’t this the time for you to run around like a fool? Or did your canine brain finally realize how stupid you look when you do it?”

Peter sighed and said to the cat, “Not in the mood, Loki.” Loki was Thor’s cat who had been with the god since he was young. Loki was like Thor’s brother. The cat was mischievous and once caused a havoc on the Avengers tower (Peter didn't remember because he was just a baby at that time but Mr. Stark always warned him about the cat). Anyways Thor was insistent on bringing Loki along with him whenever he visited the Earth. Peter didn’t think Loki was that bad. Unless you insult Thor or being too close Thor, Loki wouldn’t do anything bad to you. Regardless of how insufferable Loki could be sometimes when the cat insulted his kind or stole Peter's bed, he was actually fun to be with most of the time.

“I’m actually not interested but since I’m bored may I ask why?” Peter smiled at Loki. The cat loved to pretend he didn't care. Peter also had no ideas what Loki actually thought of him. Cats' mind worked in a mysterious way. But they had shared the bed and food before whenever Loki visited (as Loki refused his own cat-sized bed and always stole Peter's food). But Peter liked to think that Loki liked him enough to come to check on him and he was grateful for the cat's presence because Peter really didn't have anyone to talk too about Wade.

“Wade didn’t come to the tower,” Peter whispered to the cat. Seeing the green-eyed cat was listening to him attentively, Peter found himself continuing. “And I don’t think it’s Wade’s fault. His owner looked very unhappy. Now, my family isn’t happy either. I don’t know what to do.”

Peter frowned immediately when Loki was openly snickering at him. 

“My apologies. You canine’s foolishness just knows no bounds. I cannot help but laugh at you.”

“…That’s rude.”

“As much as seeing you moping around is fun. But as a benevolent god, I am—“

“You are a cat, not a god.”

“Synonym,” hissed Loki. “Now because I feel generous today, I will still tell you what a cat would do in this situation.”

“And what is that?”

“Darling, we do what we want.”

 

 

“What the fuck?!” Logan yelled while Wade let out a happy cry. As they opened the door, ready to go to the Avengers tower so Wade could win Peter back, Peter was already there. At their doorstep.

Still confused, Logan let Peter inside. Peter was looking around curiously when the Wolverine went to his balcony to make a call.

“Hey, baby boy,” Wade called softly. “We were going to go find you.”

“Oh, Wade,” Peter’s heart ached when seeing Wade’s form. “Did you starve yourself? You look malnourished.”

“Not important. How did you find us?”

“Not important too,” Peter smiled at him.

Wade felt very conscious about his moldy apartment. Nervously tapping his paws on the floor, the former stray admitted softly, “This isn’t a castle or a big tower.”

Peter walked to Wade’s dog bed, kneading the fluffy pad gently and curling himself in. “I haven’t slept for days. There is still a room for one, you know?” At Peter’s invitation, Wade hurriedly joined him. Laying down together, Wade was licking Peter’s head affectionately while Peter making soft contented noises.

 

 

The Avengers burst into the room thirty minutes later. Everyone couldn’t help but be aww-ed at the cutest sight of the dogs asleep together. Even Tony didn't have the heart to separate them. Fast-forward to the nearest future, Wade and Peter were together and Wade moved in with Peter. Peter gifted Loki his old bed. And somehow, Peter got pregnant. Several weeks later, their puppies were born. Wade was there when Ellie their first little brown pup arrived, then following by Miles, Ben, Kaine, and May. They smelled so nice and cried softly when Wade licked them so they would smell like their sire. Wade’s tail was wigging excitedly while the humans watched in bewilderment.

“I didn’t know I can give birth before,” Peter admitted to Wade as they were lying together on Wade’s old bed but this time with the puppies.

“I didn’t know too. If you ask me, I will say this is like a dream comes true,” Wade told his beautiful mate and licked him in affection.  
.  
.  
...........  
...................  
..............................

“Wade. Wade, stop licking me!” Peter hit Wade with a pillow while jumping off the bed in annoyance. 

Peter's pillow did wake Wade up. Sitting drowsily on the bed he asked, “Wha--what, Peter? Where are the pups? Why do you look like a human?” Peter gawked at him.

“Because I’m a human?” Peter raised one of his hands to touch his face where Wade'd just licked. The saliva was starting to dry. Peter looked utterly disgusted. “Ugh, gross. What did you just dream?” Peter complained as he was walking to the bathroom to wash his face. His grumbling could still be heard from the bedroom. Wade sighed, Peter was much sweeter when he was a dog. 

“Was that just a dream? Damn, I am a furry,” Wade mumbled to himself before going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia:  
> 1) Peter's suitors included Harry (the Doberman), Johnny (the Golden retriever) and Venom/Eddie (the Rottweiler).Tony didn't like Peter's suitors but it was okay because Peter friend-zoned them all. 
> 
> 2) Norman Osborne was obsessed with having Peter for himself. When Harry failed, he decided to kidnap Peter but got his ass kicked by the Avengers. Fortunately, Harry got a new home and was still Peter's best friend.
> 
> 3) Peter's best friend at Dog training school was Ned (the chubby Shiba Inu).
> 
> 4) Peter also was a good friend of the lady cats (MJ, Felicia, and Gwen) Perhaps because he'd been living with Loki since the young age.
> 
> 5) Loki attempted to steal their bed and was ambushed by the hungry puppies. They later found him lying like a statue with the puppies snuggling to him. Wade laughed at the petrified cat and got three claw marks delivered on his snout. The Avengers still saw Loki around the puppies after the incident. Only Thor and Peter believed that Thor's cat brother was babysitting the pups, the others were convinced that the cat was trying to enlist the puppies in his army.


End file.
